Judas
by Poemusician
Summary: En la vida, siempre hay secretos. Todas las personas tienen secretos. Y Bella lo descubre de la mano de la última persona que esperaría. El amor de su vida, Edward Cullen.


**Disclaimer!** Y volvemos a lo mismo. Meyer, la dueña de The Twilight Saga. Yo, la dueña de la trama. Capiche?

Dedicado a: **Partisan11, ¡feliz cumple! Aunque te estoy dando tu regalo, súper tarde. Espero que sea de tu agrado y no te decepcione. Mira que me costó.**

**¡Muchas gracias a mi adorada Beta **Darla Gilmore**! Sin vos, no podría con mis historias. Y como siempre a Betas FanFiction por asignármela. **

Recomendación musical: «E.T» de Katy Perry (_de su último álbum, _Teenage Dream) y «Judas» de Lady Gaga (_del álbum, _Born this way). Esta última, tómenla poéticamente y no tan literal.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Judas**"**

«_Infect me with your loving, fill me with your poison_»

**.**

Calor abrazante. Éxtasis del paraíso mismo.

—Edward — gimió Bella.

No lograba reconocer nada a su alrededor. Solo que estaba con Edward, amándose con ferocidad. Como siempre.

Sentía como la cintura de Edward se balanceaba hacia delante para encontrarse con la suya. Sentía sus manos grandes, masculinas y cálidas recorrer su espalda de arriba a abajo y por momentos su cintura. Y su mirada verdosa, hipnótica, la miraba con adoración y posesión. Todo era tan mágico. Cósmico, fuera de este mundo. Como cada cosa que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Te amo tanto Bella, eres lo único bueno que me pasó en la vida — le susurró en un suspiro mientras la abrazaba y la recostaba de costado con un movimiento fluido sin detener aquel acto sensual y primitivo.

—Yo también te amo — contestó abrazándolo por el cuello y agregó: —, más que a nada en este mundo.

Y luego solo hubo gemidos y suspiros. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando. Aquella sensación surrealista que vulgarmente se llamaba orgasmo, comenzó a estar cerca y más cerca. La fina capa de sudor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a brillar a la luz de la luna que entraba desde el ventanal abierto ubicado al costado de la cama y que llevaba a un balcón. El suave pero constante movimiento de las cortinas blancas dejaban indició de la danza del leve viento cuyos cuerpos no notaban.

—Ya casi, mi amor — musitó Edward sobre sus labios, permitiendo que su aliento acariciara la piel y la besó. La besó para acallar aquellos susurros inentendibles cuando alcanzaron la cumbre. El nirvana.

Edward había vuelto a sentarse con Bella en su regazo mientras los últimos espasmos los sacudían. A ella le gustaba sentirlo dentro suyo aún después de haber hecho el amor. Y mucho más le gustaba sentir como le acariciaba el rostro con amor y devoción.

Se limitó a sonreírle satisfecha, logrando que él la imitase.

—La mejor luna de miel que un hombre puede tener con la esposa más hermosa del mundo — comentó perezosamente Edward y le besó la frente.

Bella siguió sonriendo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

Se sentía tan bien junto a Edward y no era para menos, ahora que era su esposa. Porque siempre le perteneció única y enteramente a él. Desde el primer día que lo vio aquella vez.

Aún lo recordaba con nitidez, los momentos más importantes.

Ella era solo una pequeña infante que hacía dos años había dejado de ser bebé. Recordaba haber acompañado a sus padres al aeropuerto, donde se encontraron con una pareja con quienes se saludaron. Sus nombres eran Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Pero luego reparó en el niño que estaba con los recién llegados, quien con el pasar de los años se caracterizaría por sus ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo todo revuelto. Desde ese momento, veía muy seguido a esas personas. También un día, de la nada, vio una bebé en los brazos de la pareja amiga de sus padres. Con cada año que crecía iba a prendiendo a decir mejor el nombre de Edward, aquel niño cuyos ojos eran muy verdes y el de Rosalie, la hermana menor de él.

También recordaba esa época difícil y oscura. Aquel hecho que marcó su vida con tan solo diecisiete años. El atentado contra su padre, en el cual murieron Carlisle, Esme y su madre. Fue doloroso, desgarrador. Y lo fue más cuando vio el dolor en el alma de Edward, como construía una muralla su alrededor; y su partida al año hacia Italia por un tiempo. También presenció la caída de Rosalie, quien siendo una adolescente se dejó derrumbar de a poco. Tampoco podía olvidar del dolor, de la rabia de su padre por vengarse de las personas que el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo y esposa, estuvieran encajonados dentro del panteón de cada respectivo clan. Charlie juró vengarse, y ella lo apoyó, destruyendo su propia inocencia con respecto al mundo y las personas que había en él.

Quería que la ley del talión_(1)_ se cumpliese al pie de la letra y si se podía exterminar a los culpables, mejor. Porque en cuestiones de la mafia todo se pagaba… con sangre.

Se entrenó bajo la dura mano de su padre, dejó a un lado las emociones y se convirtió en lo que debía ser. En la hija del c_apo_. Nada había quedado de la antigua Bella. En su lugar había una mujer mafiosa que haciendo usó de sus conocimientos de fotografía para espiar y que era de armas a tomar. Ella aprendió lo que debía, sobre su propia historia y la de los demás. Aprendió como todo hombre de la mafia, cómo usar un arma, a usar las cosas a su favor, a pensar como un miembro de su familia debía pensar. Absolutamente todo.

Aquella venganza se llevó algunos años de su vida. Porque todo debía hacerse meticulosamente y sin fallas. Y ella le entregó esos casi cuatro años a la causa, era una causa personal. No dejó que nadie la menospreciará por ser la hija del jefe ni porque fuera mujer. Bella había demostrado en cada pasó del plan que era alguien excepcional, no cometía errores. Aprendió estando allí. Cuando todo parecía salir bien, hubo una complicación. Los muy malditos Denali habían tomado precauciones y se habían adelantado un paso. Pero se exigió el doble y trabajando en equipo con su padre y el resto, lograron vencerlos. Con pérdidas, pero lo hicieron.

Sin embargo, descubrió algo horrible. En su ceguera por conseguir venganza por los Cullen y su madre, no vio que casi perdió a Rosalie en el camino. Ella nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma y Edward tampoco lo haría. La pequeña princesa del difunto matrimonio sufría de anemia grave. Bella se recriminó, lloró y le pidió perdón por haberla abandonado. Le prometió que nunca lo volvería a hacer y así lo hizo. Ayudó a su padre con la organización, retomó su carrera de fotografía y cuidó de Rosalie, de su mejor amiga y hermana del hombre que siempre amó.

Edward volvió al año. Con veinticuatro años, pero aparentaba más.

Recordaba cuando lo vio sentado junto a Rosalie en el jardín trasero de la mansión. El mismo cabello cobrizo revuelto, los mismos verdosos ojos pero mucho más hombre. Había notado cómo se tensaba la tela del saco en el sector de los hombros al hacer algunos movimientos, juraba estar seguro que tenía un cuerpo de hombre, condenadamente sensual pero peligroso. El aura a su alrededor se lo decía. Pero no encajaba con el resto. Menos aún, cuando la vio al lado de su padre y la desnudó con su penetrante mirada.

También podía recordar con claridad los seis años que le siguieron.

Charlie, le había comentado que Edward ahora tomaría el puesto de su padre, Carlisle, como segundo al mando. Y que eso volvía dejar a Bella _libre_. Un poco recelosa por las actitudes del joven desde el día que había llegado, le había pedido permiso para ponerlo a prueba. Dejando ver con su actitud que no confiaba fácilmente en la gente por la experiencia del atentado y los años posteriores, y aunque fuera el hijo de Carlisle, el joven adolescente que alguna vez amó no sería la excepción. Comenzó a vigilarlo como un halcón, viéndolo coquetear con toda par de piernas que tuviera vagina para luego llevársela a la cama. Le molestaba que luego la tratase a ella como si aún fuera aquella muchacha adolescente que necesitaba contención. Lo soportó por varios meses, hasta que se cansó y lo enfrentó. Lo retó a ver si era tan bueno como decía, que debía superarla en todos los aspecto. Armas, estrategia y planificación, resistencia, todo. Y la había superando. Pero al hacerlo, pasaban tiempo juntos y comenzaron a entablar una relación cordial que comenzó a semejarse a la de hacía años. Fue entonces que Bella descubrió que aún lo seguía amando y recibió una bofetada en la cara cuando lo descubrió en la cama de su casa con otra mujer. Juró odiarlo, trató de odiarlo.

Luego llegó, cuatro años atrás, un negocio con un empresario petrolero en medio oriente. Ella, Edward y algunos agentes más fueron hacia Arabia Saudita, el país de la danza del vientre. Hubo negocio y mujeres para ellos. Bella soportó viendo al hombre que amaba desfilar con mujer tras mujer. Hasta que, en la reunión dónde se cerraría el trato, el empresario se trató de pasar de listo con ella y Edward le encajó una bala entre las cejas. Ella le reprochó y le echó en cara que ahora tendría muchos problemas pero él simplemente la mandó a callar diciéndole que nadie tocaría a la mujer que amaba. Se le había declarado de la forma menos esperada, en el momento menos adecuado y mucho menos cuando sus acciones no daban fe de su palabra. Lo próximo que recordaba era el grito de uno de sus hombres y la lluvia de balas. Entre tiro y tiro, discutieron. Bella diciendo que no le creía y que era un mujeriego. Edward reprochándole que lo volvía loco y que para no terminar haciéndole el amor contra una pared, en una sillas, en el suelo o lo que fuera, se acostaba con mujeres.

Y Bella no le creyó tan fácil. Durante un año y medio no dio el brazo a torcer. Edward ni siquiera miraba a otras mujeres y que por su culpa, sus testículos quedarían en el piso de recordatorio. Charlie se reía por la situación y le reprochaba al joven Cullen que lo tendría que haber escuchado desde el principio. Bella rodaba los ojos cada vez que lo escuchaba. Rosalie tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Ella daba fe de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia ella pero no podía darse por vencida aún. Debía tener una prueba contundente de que él ya no veía a ninguna mujer porque luego del espectáculo de mujeres que había visto desfilar ante sus ojos y escucharlo decir que llevaba meses de abstinencia, le era imposible. Pero tuvo la dichosa prueba cuando Kate, una de sus amiguitas especiales, trató de seducir a Edward y él simplemente la mandó a volar, diciéndole que no le interesaba. También vio otros dos rechazos, uno de ellos entando presente. Fue suficiente para ella. Al día siguiente en el desayunó saludó a todos con normalidad pero a Edward con un beso en los labios.

Entonces, el resto fue historia.

Ahora estaba, en un avión privado con Edward volviendo de las Islas Vírgenes, donde estuvieron de luna de miel. Suspiró de tan solo pensar el paraíso que dejaban atrás.

—¿Por qué suspiras? — le preguntó su esposo con su voz sedosa mientras seguía acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

Bella removió un poco su cabeza del hombro de Edward y lo miró.

—Me da pena irnos de aquí, volver a Los Angeles — hizo un coqueto puchero —. ¿Cuándo podremos volver?

—Para nuestro primer aniversario si te parece bien — sonrió Edward mostrando sus dientes —. Así podrás agotar otra memoria de tu camára fotográfica.

—¡Es que había buenas fotos por tomar!

— ¿Cómo en la que aparezco dormido en la cama?

—Esa es mi favorita — rió entre dientes.

—La mía es otra…

Se separó un poco de Edward para mirarlo a los ojos y ver esa expresión pícara que la volvía loca.

—Tú no hablaras de… — no pudo continuar, sentía el calor de sus mejillas extenderse hasta su cuello.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas.

—Tonto — Bella le golpeó en el pecho de forma juguetona para luego volver a su lugar favorito, los brazos de su marido.

—Mi pequeña mafiosa, te amo…

—Y yo a ti.

El viaje pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Bella ya que estuvo todo el trayecto durmiendo recargada en el cuerpo de Edward.

Cuando por fin despertó, ya habían descendido y estaban en uno de los galpones del aeropuerto donde se guardaban los aviones privados. Allí los recibieron algunos agentes a los cuales saludaron cordialmente y se subieron en uno de los Hummer negros. Luego de media hora a causa del horrendo trafico que caracterizaba a la ciudad, llegaron al penthouse ubicado en plena zona céntrica. Descargaron las valijas y subieron por el ascensor. Dentro, en el living, los esperaba Charlie muy sonriente.

— ¡Papá! — Bella correspondiendo al abrazó paternal de su progenitor con mucha alegría. En ese momento se daba cuenta cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Mi pequeña Bells — le besó las dos mejillas —, no tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, papá — rió Bella emocionada por las palabras de su padre, quien era una persona que no dejaba sus emociones salir tan a menudo. No después de la muerte de su amada Renée.

—Espero que hayas traído regalos — bromeó y saludó a Edward —. Edward, cuidaste bien de mi pequeña.

—Es todo un placer — le dijo mientras correspondió al saludó de Charlie, un abrazo.

—Más te valía.

— ¡Papá! — lo reprendió Bella.

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones del living y comenzaron a conversar sobre las últimas noticias desde que se fueron y por supuesto, de la luna de miel. Le mostraron fotos sobre el lugar y le contaron una que otra anécdota. Luego de casi una hora de charla, Charlie se excusó diciendo que tenía que volver a casa para terminar con un asunto y poder irse a acostar. Charlie había pasado hacía dos años los cincuenta años y ya no era tan joven como antes.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — le preguntó Bella mientras se quitaba los Jimmy Choo y la camperita liviana de tonos claros.

—Un emparedado — le contestó, quitándose la corbata y los gemelos de las mangas de la camisa —. Pero si estas muy cansada, no te molestes.

—Olvídalo, quiero gastar la reserva de energía — comentó yendo hacia la cocina. Suspiró alegre cuando sintió el azulejo frío bajo sus pies.

Buscó en una de las alacenas, pan negro para sándwiches y luego abrió la heladera para buscar jamón serrano, queso gruyere, mostaza y aceitunas. En un vaso de vidrio, sirvió agua mineral. Cuando tuvo ya todo preparado sobre la isleta, lo llamó a comer. Edward llegó a los pocos segundos con tan solo el pantalón gris de su pijama y el torso desnudo. Bella se estaba preparando lo suyo.

—Mmm, eso está delicioso — gimió Edward tras dar el primer bocado al emparedado.

—¡Genial! Disfrútalo — le sonrió Bella colocando un plato con pedazos de bananas cubierto con dulce de leche.

Ignorando a su congelado esposo, comenzó a comer lo suyo disfrutando de cada bocado que daba. Cuando ya estaba a punto de acabar, notó que Edward no había comido más y que la miraba fijamente.

—Cielo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no sigues comiendo?

—Bella… no puedes hacerme esto — se quejó, su postura mostraba incomodidad. Estaba tenso.

Ella lo miró sin entender. Edward bufó frustrado y tomó con un poco de brusquedad su mano y la posó justo sobre una enorme erección.

—Amor…

—Bella, querida, estas comiendo _bananas con dulce leche_.

—Oh — susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos —. Oh — reaccionó y lo miró a los ojos. Quitó la mano —. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes ahora — susurró y dio un bocado.

—Creo que sí, luego estaré dormida.

Edward dejó de masticar.

—¿Iras a dormir? ¿Ahora?

—Tengo sueño — contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bella, dormiste todo el viaje. Todavía es temprano.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no hay nada como nuestra cama.

Escuchó a Edward reír entre dientes y terminando casi la mitad del sándwich de un solo bocado, bebió lo que quedaba de agua y la tomó entre brazos.

—Vamos a la cama.

—Pero no habrá sexo hoy, estoy muy cansada — rió Bella tras acomodar su cabeza en el cuello de él.

—Ya lo veremos mi pequeña mafiosa…

* * *

><p>La semana posterior fue ajetreada.<p>

Mientras Edward se ponía al día con los _negocios familiares_ con la ayuda de Charlie, Bella se ocupaba de acomodar las cosas de su viaje, desenvolver regalos, llevando la ropa sucia al lavarropas y guardar las valijas. Luego pasaba la mayor parte del día en el hospital con Rosalie.

Rose, como le decía Bella, había luchado contra la depresión que le causó la muerte de sus padres y la anemia grave que había desembocado de ello. Hubo un periodo en el cual parecía que todo iba a salir bien pero un mediodía ella y Edward la encontraron desmayada en el baño con tan solo una toalla mojada. Al principio pensaron que se había cortado pero cuando corroboraron que no, la llevaron al hospital ante los intentos sin resultado de hacerla despertar. Le hicieron análisis, los cuales no fueron alentadores. La anemia grave y persistente que sufría Rose, desembocó en una leucemia. De ello, hace dos meses. Y hacía un mes que habían comenzado la quimioterapia. Rosalie estaba débil, muy débil por el tratamiento y lo que fue alguna vez su hermosa cabellera rubia, ahora solo quedaba algún que otro mechón opaco y sin vitalidad.

—Qué hermoso mar — comentó con vos débil al ver la foto panorámica de la playa de arenas blancas y el mar tan cristalino.

—¿Verdad que sí? La próxima vez debes venir con nosotros — dijo alegre Bella mientras le mostraba otra foto de sus pies bajo el agua viéndose con mucha claridad.

—El agua es muy pura. Quiero ver otra, más fotos.

—Aquí es Tórtola_(2)_…

Comenzó a relatarle todo lo que hicieron, mostrándole fotos desde varios ángulos pero no había ni llegado a la mitad, que Rosalie se había quedado profundamente dormida. A la mañana muy temprano, había tenido una quimio y había estado dormida hasta hacia un ratito cerca de las cinco pero solo resistió una hora en la cual comió algo liquido y charló con Bella.

Bella quiso llorar al ver lo cruel que era la vida para con Rosalie. Ella tenía todo un futuro por delante.

Durante el resto de la semana fue la misma rutina. Desayuno con Edward entre caricias y besos. Acomodar medianamente el departamento. Pasar todo el día en el hospital con Rosalie, almorzar en la cafetería y luego llamar a su _mafioso personal_ para comentarle cómo esta. A la noche llegaba a casa preparaba una cena ligera, llamaba a Charlie y luego un baño con Edward para terminar en la cama como dos conejos.

Pero en la segunda semana, el miércoles, sufrió un mareo durante el almuerzo de Rosalie.

—Bella, ¿Por qué no vas a ver que te atiendan? — sugirió Rose asustada al verla pálida.

—Tranquila, debe ser porque no he comido todavía — dijo despreocupada.

—Igual, Bella, no quiero que nada te pase. Solo ve — le rogó.

Ella la miró y suspiró. Rose era una persona frágil ahora que sufría leucemia. No quería ver las lágrimas amenazar con bañar sus mejillas como pasaba en ese momento Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la puerta buscando a algún enfermero. Al instante, encontró a Emmett, un joven estudiante de medicina que estaba realizando su pasantía. Además, de que atendía muy bien a Rose y había entablado una amistad muy tierna.

—Emmett — le llamó.

El aludido la escuchó y se volteó para verla.

—Señorita Cullen, dígame qué necesita — dijo sonriendo y saludó a Rose —. ¡Ey!

—Uh… ¡Ey! – contestó con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Bella sonrió al ver la interacción entre ambos.

—Emmett, te molestaría cuidar un según a Rose. Debo hacer una cosilla rápida.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Suspirando tranquila de dejar a Rosalie en manos competentes, fue al piso de laboratorio y le preguntó por un turno en el momento a la recepcionista del piso. Por fortuna la pudieron atender y le dijeron que los resultados estarían a más tardar para el viernes al mediodía. Logró soportar al momento de la aguja con valentía y contenta por no haberse desmayado, volvió a la habitación.

El jueves y parte del viernes fueron iguales.

No le había dicho a Edward nada de los análisis porque no quería preocuparlo por aquella tontería. Todos los días lo veía llegar a casa absolutamente cansado, sumergido en los temas de negocios. Algunos pintaban un algún que otro problema pero como le decía él, se solucionarían. Además ahora que Edward ocupaba el puesto de su padre Carlisle las cosas iban mejor. Y luego de ponerla al día, le pedía su opinión acerca de ellos y la escuchaba atentamente. Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él. Le importaba lo que ella le decía y siempre confiaba en su juicio.

El viernes durante el desayuno estuvo algo inquieta, lo cual Edward notó y se mostró preocupado pero Bella con rapidez ahuyentó su curiosidad alegando que estaba preocupada con Rose al verla tan cansada por las quimios. Su esposo la abrazó y tras darle un beso que olvidó toda preocupación, ahuyentó sus preocupaciones diciéndole que todo saldría bien respecto a Rosalie.

Bella suspiró y miró a la recepcionista buscando con tranquilidad entre otros análisis de laboratorio.

Era después del mediodía, casi las dos de la tarde y ella se sentía nerviosa por saber que todo estaría bien.

—Aquí tiene y por favor firme aquí — le pidió la mujer, mostrándole una lista en la cual debía firmar el retiro del sobre.

Firmó el dichoso papel y una vez dentro del ascensor, abrió el sobre y lo leyó con cuidado. Vio que había un nivel más alto de lo normal sobre algo pero no sabía bien sobre cosas médicas, por lo que pediría un turno con el doctor de la familia.

—Chicos, ya volví — anunció entrando a la habitación de Rose quien nuevamente estaba acompañada por Emmett.

—¡Bella! ¿Todo bien? — le preguntó al ver el sobre en sus manos —. ¿Qué dicen los análisis?

—Pues… no tengo ni ideas. No conozco términos médicos, así que no sé si me estoy muriendo o no — bromeó, pero al ver la cara de Rosalie, vio que no fue tan buena.

—Si quieres, puedo echarle un vistazo — se ofreció Emmett amistosamente.

Bella por un momento dudó pero qué podría pasar, Emmett había demostrado ser un buen joven y además lo habían mandado a investigar por si tenía algún cadáver escondido, pero estaba limpio.

—Oh, si fueras tan amable Emmett. Sería genial — dijo, entregándole el sobre.

Ambas mujeres vieron como el joven leía detenidamente la hoja y se levantaba de la silla para caminar de un lado al otro por la habitación. Bella aprovechó la silla desocupada y se sentó. Estaba cansada y sentía sueño, parecía que las noches eran demasiado cortas para dormir.

—¿Has tenido mareos de nuevo estos últimos días? — le preguntó Emmett a Bella.

—Ayer, justo cuando entraba a casa a la noche.

—¿Desmayos?

—No — negó segura.

—¿Duermes mucho últimamente?

Rosalie rió ante la pregunta.

—Duerme conmigo mis largas siestas en algún momento del día — contestó la joven de ojos celestes por su cuñada.

—De acuerdo — Emmett permaneció en silencio unos segundos más —. ¿Malestar estomacal? ¿Vómitos? Algo por el estilo.

—No. Simplemente tengo hambre como siempre, soy de comer mucho.

El joven médico la miró sonriente y preguntó con una sonrisa picarona:

—Lo más importante, ¿has tenido antojos?

La joven Bella, recordó las bananas con dulce de leche.

—¿Antojos? ¿Tú dices, cómo…? — preguntó y cayó en cuenta. Comenzó a repasar mentalmente los días para su periodo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella? ¿Emmett? — quiso saber Rosalie.

—Oh. Dios. Mío — susurró Bella quedándose sin aire. Llevaba un retraso de casi dos semanas.

—Oh sí — rió Emmett.

—¡Díganme! — exigió Rosalie con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bella, está embarazada — le dijo Emmett sentándose a los pies de la cama.

—Estoy embarazada… — susurró Bella.

—¿Estás embarazada? — preguntó Rose sin poder creerlo.

—Está embarazada – sentenció Emmett tratando de no reír por la cara de asombro de la nueva futura mamá primeriza.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, estás embarazada! — Rosalie comenzó a llorar de la felicidad. Buscó con sus manos las de Emmett sin dejar de mirar a su cuñada y mejor amiga.

—Yo estoy… embarazada.

Bella se llevó las manos a su plano vientre.

Allí dentro, había un bebe. Una cosa pequeña que era parte de ella y de Edward. Un pequeño milagro, el milagro que solo las mujeres podían realizar. Un pequeño ser se estaba formando por el simple hecho que ellos dos se habían amado, era el resultado de su amor. Era como tener parte de Edward dentro, muy dentro. Y le agradó la sensación que la invadió. Era de felicidad absoluta, con ganas de gritar al mundo que iba a ser madre y que su esposo…

¡Por Dios, Edward!

Debía decirle acerca de esto. Cuanto antes. Tomó el móvil y cuando iba a marcar su número de móvil, pensó mejor. Tal vez, le podría darle la dulce alegría esta noche, haciéndole una cena especial. Podría ser una cena sorpresa. Pero… quería escuchar su voz. Marcó los dígitos en el celular y espero a que atendiera.

—_Hola, bebé_ — le saludó la voz terciopelada de Edward.

—¡Edward, amor!

Lo escuchó reír desde el otro lado.

—_¿Ya me extrañas tanto, Bella? ¿Igual que yo?_

—Mucho más — contestó con una sonrisa de enamorada adolescente.

—_No creo que debas comparar a un bosque con un árbol, amor mío _— le advirtió, divertido —. _Se te oye feliz, ¿ocurrió algo?_

—Bueno, sí. Quiero hacer una cena especial solo para los dos, esta noche.

—_¿Especial? Suena muy bien_ — dijo en tono sugerente haciendo que las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaran —. _¿A las nueve, te parece?_

—Nueve y media. Dame algo extra para preparar el _postre_.

—_El postre… De acuerdo. Te veo a esa hora_ — acordó —. _Debo irme, tu padre te manda saludos. No olvides que te amo, Bella._

—Yo también te amo. Cuídate, por favor.

Cuando cortó, escuchó la risa de alegría de Rosalie y la suya propia, acompañándola.

El día pasó sin ningún contratiempo y para las nueve y cuarto Bella tenía todo preparado. La cena estaba en el horno a temperatura baja para mantener el calor que no se enfriara. La mesa estaba lista con la vajilla fina que le habían regalado unos parientes de Edward, velas listas para ser encendidas y para acompañar, un Gewûrztraminer Granos Nobles de la cosecha del 2007. Y habiendo dejado todo listo, corrió al bañó a tomar una ducha rápida y enfundarse en un babydoll nuevo.

Era la hora acordada, ya estaba lista y sentada en el sofá, esperando por Edward. Pero treinta minutos después, seguía esperando y para las diez y media, apagó el horno y guardó el vino en la heladera. Se preguntó qué pudo haberle pasado a su esposo. Posiblemente habría surgido algo de improviso, en los asuntos de la mafia eso solía ocurrir. Sin embargo, lo extraño era que él la hubiera llamado para avisarle del inesperado contratiempo y fue a revisar su móvil por las dudas de que estuviera en silencio. Pero nada. Descartó revisar el fijo del pent-house porque ese sí lo habría escuchado.

Cuando el reloj marcaba casi medianoche, Bella se había puesto una bata y mientras estaba guardando las vajillas, escuchó ruido desde el living. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó en silencio hacia allí. En el sofá, sentado, estaba Edward. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, y los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos. Los gemelos, estaban sobre la elegante mesita baja de madera oscura y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas. La expresión en el rostro de Edward la preocupó. Se veía triste y cansado. También parecía estar pensativo.

Bella no preguntó ni dijo nada, simplemente se acercó hacia él e hizo que apoyará su cabeza contra su estomago. Sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello, en un acto cariñoso.

Era un momento donde las palabras no tenían lugar, solo las acciones y el apoyo silencioso.

Un segundo después, Edward alzó su rostro para mirarla enigmáticamente y tomándola de la nuca, la hizo agacharse para besarla. El beso fue necesitado, cargado de anhelo. De un momento para otro se encontró a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Edward y la bata deslizándose por sus brazos para terminar como decorativo en el piso.

En el silencio reinante de la sala solo se escuchaba sus aceleradas respiraciones y los suspiros de placer.

Era el paraíso estar entre los brazos de Edward y recibiendo sus caricias. Bella echó la cabeza para atrás cuando los labios de su esposo probaban la carne de su cuello y descendían por la clavícula para concentrarse en sus senos. Sintió como los tocaba sobre la tela, apretándolos, masajeándolos. Sus dedos pulgares se movían en círculos alrededor de sus pezones, haciendo que terminasen como dos piedrecillas duras a causa de la excitación. Bella se balanceó varias veces sobre la muy despierta erección de Edward. Y él se vengaría por incitarlo con esos movimientos sensuales tomando con su boca las cumbres de sus senos sobre la tela fina. Uno por uno, dedicándoles varios minutos, acariciándolos con su calda lengua. Bella gimió en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

Con movimientos fluidos, Edward la bajó de su regazo para recostarla boca abajo sobre la mesilla baja y se colocó detrás de ella. Se tomó un tiempo para acariciar sus sedosas piernas hasta llegar a su centro cálido y húmedo que podía sentirse sobre la tela de las bragas. Bella tembló de anticipación ante la suave caricia que le proporcionó su amado para después, arrancarle de un tirón la ropa interior y escuchó el ruido del cinturón y la bragueta ser abierta.

—Edward — gimió Bella cuando la embistió profundamente.

Sintió su menudo cuerpo ser cubierto por el de él y con su respiración en su oído, lo cual le parecía de lo más excitante, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con movimiento firmes y controlados. Bella volvió a gemir y cuando Edward la tomó de la cintura con sus varoniles manos, comenzó a moverse para salir al encuentro de cada estocada. Para tener una posición más cómoda, se recargó sobre sus codos.

—Bella — suspiró Edward en su oído —, te amo tanto. No sé qué haría sin ti si no te tuviera en mi vida.

—Oh, Edward…

Comenzaron a moverse más rápido a medida que los minutos pasaban, aunque para ellos el tiempo se había detenido. Emprendieron juntos la carrera hacia el orgasmo y la iban a terminar al mismo tiempo. Una de las manos de Edward se aferró, por debajo, al hombro izquierdo de Bella mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba todo lo que tenía a su paso, las cinturas femeninas de su esposa, sus abdomen, sus senos, su espalda o su rostro. Solo escuchaba sus respiraciones, sus gemidos, sus suspiros y sus cuerpos chocar en cada acometida.

—Más duro, Edward — gimió Bella en voz baja, embriagada de placer.

—¿Qué dijiste, bebé? — le preguntó él, pretendiendo no haberla escuchado.

Bella gruñó.

—Vamos, dilo — la retó bajando la velocidad de sus estocadas.

—¡Solo Fóllame! — le rogó Bella —. Házmelo duro y rápido. Te lo suplico, Edward…

Luego todo lo que recordaba era las furiosas embestidas de su marido subiendo de ritmo al máximo. El placer que inundaba su cuerpo era abrumador y parecía quemarle las venas. Gimió su nombre varias veces más y giró su rostro para ver sobre su hombro, su rostro distorsionado de éxtasis. Sentía una burbuja en su bajo vientre crecer cada vez más y más hasta que se hizo insoportable. Explotó al mismo momento que sentía pulsar a Edward en su interior y escucharlo gruñir su nombre mientras ella gemía su nombre. Estaba mareada por la sensación del orgasmo dejó en su cuerpo y de repente se sintió muy cansada.

Sintió que Edward la cargaba entre sus hombros y momentos más tarde, la depositaba sobre algo blando. La cama.

—Gracias por el _postre,_ amor. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Se limitó a contestarle con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y se aferró a él para dormir en paz.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Edward no estaba. Su lado de la cama estaba frío.

No le gustó.

Era la primera vez que despertaba sin él desde que se habían mudado juntos. Dejó un extraño vacio en su interior, un sabor amargo al ver eso.

¿Qué le estaría ocurriendo a Edward?

No estaba segura.

Descartó la primera opción, la infidelidad. Edward le había hablado muchas veces de que no entendía a las personas que engañaban a su pareja. Tal vez era porque no sabían qué era verdaderamente el amor o que no amaban a la persona, que le juraron fidelidad, como decían. Él los odiaba, deseaba que todo infiel muriera al instante de cometer tal pecado. También había dicho, que si se casaba era para toda la vida, y que nunca engañaría a su pareja, porque no iba con él. Había crecido con sus padres que eran un verdadero ejemplo de amor verdadero.

Pensó en Rosalie. Pudo haber tenido una recaída nuevamente pero también olvidó el asunto. El tema de Rose era de los dos y siempre se avisaban si algo surgía de improviso.

Optó por algo de trabajo. Tal vez, sus padre, lo había llamado y en su estado, comenzaba a tener el sueño tan pesado que nada la podía despertar salvo Edward. Era más posible esta opción.

Se llevó la mano a su vientre. No había podido decirle a su amado sobre la dulce espera. La noche no había resultado como había querido pero con su esposo nada salía como estaba planeado. Sin embargo, se sintió decepcionada, no pudo evitar sentirse así. Era un bebé, su bebé. Un pedacito de Edward y de ella, absolutamente perfecto, creciendo en su vientre. Sonrió con cariño, con anhelo de solo pensarlo.

Tarde se preguntó qué hora era y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy atrasada. Solo tenía tiempo necesario para ducharse y vestirse para salir corriendo al hospital. Ya desayunaría algo en la cafetería del lugar.

Llegó a destino cerca de las doce.

Rose estaba sentada en la cama, viendo por la ventana con el cielo tras los enormes edificios que inundaban la ciudad. Se notaba pensativa, perdida en algún lugar de su mente, pero por su expresión suave en el rostro parecían ser pensamientos buenos, positivos. Ya nada quedaba del cabello de la joven, solo el pálido cuero cabelludo.

—¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Bella, intrigada.

La aludida la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Soñé que ya no tenía leucemia, que estaba recuperada y me casaba con el amor de mi vida…

—Y ese amor de tu vida, ¿es por casualidad… Emmett? — inquirió, sintiéndose satisfecha al ver lo nerviosa que puso a su cuñada.

—¡Calla, Bella! — le pidió, sonrojada.

—¡No me estás negando que te gusta Emmett! — exclamó Bella, viendo como sus sospechas se volvían realidad.

—Solo calla, alguien te puede escuchar.

Bella se detuvo un momento al ver tristeza en sus ojos celestes.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

—Simplemente no quiero que alguien se entere de ello — susurró triste, mirando sus manos pálidas que descansaban sobre su regazo.

—¿Por qué? Si le gustas a Emmett, lo vi en su mirada.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Estoy enferma, Bella. Nadie quiere estar con alguien como yo, además tengo leucemia. Voy a morir en cualquier momento y no quiero que pierda tanto de su vida por hacer sentir bien a una persona como yo que apenas puede ir al baño por sí sola.

—Rose…

—Lo quiero mucho. No quiero ser egoísta y tenerlo a mi lado en mi lecho de muerte.

Bella sufría al escucharla hablar así sobre ella misma. Rose era la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido y la amaba como si fuera de su propia sangre. Pero le molestaba que luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas más difíciles seguiría siendo así.

—Rosalie, no vas a morir. No te dejaré morir. Edward no te dejará morir. Tienes toda una vida por delante y saldrás de esta. Simplemente deja de decir todas esas mierdas — espetó Bella y para no seguir discutiendo, salió de la habitación.

Justo, cuando puso sus dos pies fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta, Emmett salía de la habitación de al lado con una tablilla con hojas.

—Emmett — lo llamó un poco brusca.

El aludido giró papara verla y sonrió.

—Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Rose está bien?

Bella simplemente espero a que el joven con apariencia de luchador estuviera en su radio de alcance. Lo tomó de las solapas de la bata de médico y acercó su rostro al suyo.

—Será mejor que seas más explicito con Rose respecto a tus sentimientos por ella — sentenció, seria.

Emmett se sonrojó.

—¿Tú sabías de…?

—¿Que la quieres? — preguntó y él asintió —. Es fácil de verlo, lo tienes escrito en el rostro. Pero Rose no lo nota.

—Oh — se limitó a decir el joven.

—Así que has algo rápido o si no pronto no tendrá por qué luchar. Se está dejando morir Emmett y tú eres el único que puede hacer algo. Le gustas. Por favor… _haz algo._

Emmett estaba serió luego de escucharla y solo asintió con la cabeza. Esto hizo sonreír a Bella.

—Buen chico. No me decepciones.

Bella no volvió hasta dentro de unas casi dos horas. Disfrutó de un deliciosos desayuno en la cafetería: una leche chocolatada, tostadas con mermelada de frutilla y algunos muffins de vainilla. Luego estiró las piernas caminando hasta que decidió que era momento de volver.

El resto de la tarde pasó lenta entre amenas charlas sin importancia entre ella y Rosalie y con las visitas de Emmett cada vez que se lo podía permitir. Bella recibió una llamada de Edward y otra de Charlie. El primero se escuchaba normal, como siempre, aunque se notaba cansado en su tono de voz, luego de hablarle, habló con Rose. Y el último, su padre, se escuchaba normal, como siempre preguntando por el bienestar de ambas y se despidió con cariño por teléfono.

Eran casi las ocho y media de la tarde, cuando Garrett, uno de los hombres de Edward, se hizo presente en la habitación de hospital.

—Señora Cullen, debe acompañarme — le pidió, cortés.

Edward nunca enviaba a uno de sus hombres por ella. Sabía que estaba conforme con la vigilancia que recibía por orden de su padre, las veinticuatro horas del día. Era curioso. Esto se salía del accionar de su esposo. Tal vez algo había pasado.

—¿Mi esposo lo ordenó? — preguntó.

El hombre asintió.

—Ocurrió algo… — se aventuró a afirmar porque no había otra respuesta para el por qué de que Garrett estuviera allí.

—Su padre está muerto, señora Cullen.

En la habitación solo se escuchó cómo Rosalie tomaba aire de pronto. Pero nada más después.

_Charlie muerto._

¿Su Charlie? ¿Su padre? ¿Aquel hombre que muerta su esposa, crió como pudo, solo, a la hija de su sangre y a otros dos que no lo eran? ¿Aquel ser humano que aunque aceptó que su hija ayudará en vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos, le enseñó que la venganza no lo era todo, de lo destructiva que podía llegar a ser? ¿Su papá, aquel individuo que debió ocupar tanto el rol que le correspondía y el de madre? Charlie, su héroe, su modelo a seguir, estaba muerto. El hombre fuerte que vivió para la organización, para su hija, los hijos de su mejor amigo y para nada más. Su padre, que demostró que a pesar de perder a su otra mitad nunca hubo otra mujer que ocupara su atención.

Se sintió sangrar por dentro, desgarrarse la carne hasta la agonía.

Se negaba a reconocer la verdad, a admitir la realidad cruel. Deseaba que fuera solo una fea pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

No fue hasta que dejó a Rosalie en manos de Emmett y llegar a la mansión de su padre junto a Garrett, que se permitió decir en su mente: "_esto está pasando, de verdad_".

Había una ambulancia con las puertas abiertas en la parte de atrás y unos paramédicos cargar una camilla tapada. Edward, más allá, en la entrada de la casa, hablaba con otro de los paramédicos.

—Es mi padre — chilló Bella.

Todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento era igual al que había experimentado años atrás por culpa de aquel atentado. Corrió hacia la camilla y destapó el cuerpo de Charlie. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre aún un poco húmeda. Cuando acarició su rostro, sus dedos palparon un orificio de bala en su sien derecha. Sus dedos sucios con la sangre, temblaban sin control. Se desplomó sobre su cuerpo y lloró como aquella jovencita inocente viendo cuerpo inerte de su madre por culpa de la bomba que le quitó la vida.

—Bella, amor… — la llamó Edward y trató de alejarla de allí pero se resistió.

Pero la fuerza de su esposo pudo más que las suyas y cuando estuvo segura entre sus brazos, perdió el conocimiento.

Al volver en sí, estaba en su habitación del pent-house. Por un momento creyó que había sido un sueño la muerte de Charlie, hasta que se dio cuenta que seguía en brazos de Edward quien la miraba con dolor.

Tragó en seco.

—¿Pasó de verdad? — su voz sonó ronca, amargada.

Edward solo asintió y comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar?

—No lo sé. Debía haberse reunido conmigo a las ocho y diez pero no llegó al punto de encuentro. Me preocupó y decidí ir a la mansión por si había pasado algo. Lo encontré allí en su estudio, ya muerto. Pero encontramos una _Desert Eagle(3)_…

Bella lo miró raro. Charlie no era de usar tipo de pistolas.

—¿Una _Desert Eagle_?

—Dorada — agregó Edward —. Sabes lo que significa Bella. Solo un clan usa armas doradas.

—Volturi — musitó sin poder creerlo.

—Sí. Nos fijamos en la habitación donde están los monitores para estar completamente seguros pero no había registros de la cámara del estudio. Pensamos que borraron la filmación del día de hoy. Sin embargo, no podemos descartar que posiblemente sean los Volturi.

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, ambos pensando en lo mismo.

—Pero, ¿aquí en USA? ¿Qué hacían aquí? — preguntó Bella.

—No lo sabemos, solo tenemos informe de que hubo varios agentes en la ciudad.

—¿Lo sabían y no hicieron nada? ¿No los atraparon? — cuestionó.

—Era justo de lo que íbamos a reunirnos hoy. Estuvieron frecuentando a algunas ratas malditas en los últimos días. Y capturamos a uno de ellos, pero no habla.

—Hazlo hablar, Edward — le rogó.

Él la miró a los ojos, estudiándola. Por su mirada parecía triste y algo más que no lograba identificar, como ausente, pero no estaba segura.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada por un largo rato hasta que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Primero fueron unos besos suaves pero pasaron a uno mucho más apasionado y largo. Había muchas emociones por parte de ambos. Acababan de perder al hombre que los crió, buscaban consuelo y querían consolarse mutuamente. No querían ver el dolor en el otro, no lo soportarían. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la colocó sobre su cuerpo sin separarse de ella. Bella estaba más que feliz por la acción y enterró sus manos en su cabello alborotado. Gimió a gusto cuando su lengua acarició la de él y comenzaron aquel desbocado beso con ferocidad. Suspiraron los dos a la vez cuando sintió sus masculinas manos en su espalda baja, piel contra piel y comenzaron a subir.

Entonces el estomago de Bella gruñó, reclamando atención.

—Maldición, soy un desconsiderado. Te desmayas y el médico me dice que apenas te levantes, te alimente porque estás débil — se reprochó Edward dejando a su amada a un lado en la cama y se levantó.

—¿El médico? — repitió Bella. ¿Entonces él sabía sobre su embarazo?

—Alister dijo que deberíamos ir a hacerte un chequeo general cuanto antes. No todos los días la gente se desmaya porque sí.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Eso no le daba mucha información de si sabía pero al parecer, Edward no sabía nada aún. Debería decírselo, que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, no era un buen momento. Él tenía muchas cosas en que pensar ahora que Charlie ya no estaba y ella debería ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

—¿Qué se te antoja de comer? — preguntó Edward mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Sorpréndeme…

Los días posteriores fueron ajetreados.

Habían ido juntos a ver a Rosalie para calmarla y dejarle saber que aunque Charlie ya no estuviera, los tres podían salir de esa, otra vez. Rose lloró en brazos de su hermano mayor por la pérdida de la persona que los cuidó tras la muerte de sus padres y a quién consideraban como un segundo padre. Bella daba gracias a Dios que Emmett viniera a verla porque era el único que podía hacer sonreír a su cuñada en ese momento y no permitirle dejar los brazos crecer. Edward se dio cuenta de la interacción entre su hermana y el interno pero su esposa lo había calmado diciéndole que él ya estaba advertido y que era la única luz para Rosalie en esos momentos.

Bella ayudaba a su _mafioso personal_ con todos los papeleos de la organización pero no le permitió ocuparse del funeral de su padre porque iba a ser muy doloroso para ella. Sabía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, para ella sería doloroso y agradeció que Edward la cuidase minuciosamente. Además de que ya había ido a ver al Alister, el doctor de la familia, y le había pedido varios estudios para poder decir con precisión qué le pasaba aunque ella ya lo sabía. Tenían cita nuevamente para dentro de dos semanas.

El jueves de esa semana, se veló a Charlie en la mansión para luego llevarlo al panteón de los Swan junto a su esposa. Ese día fue gris para Bella. Recibió las condolencias de muchos conocidos, familiares y familias de los miembros de la organización. Ella se mantuvo al lado del cajón viendo el rostro pálido de su padre. Edward permaneció a su lado, abrazándola y a Rosalie se le permitió ir al velorio con Emmett de acompañante por si le pasaba algo.

Luego, debieron ajustarse a una nueva rutina que no les daba tiempo ni para respirar casi.

Edward se vio zambullido en un mar de nuevos papeles y asuntos que se encargaba Charlie todavía. Se iba muy temprano y volvía muy tarde. Apenas tenía minutos para ducharse, comer mientras conversaban un poco y se iban a dormir. Bella le ayudaba en todo lo que podía desde el pent-house o desde el hospital mientras cuidaba de Rose quien fue sometida a una nueva sesión de quimioterapia. Además, vio su seguridad más resguardada aún después de la muerte de su padre. Edward le preocupaba que pudieran hacerle algo a ella, quién no se quejaba para no darle trabajo. Sabía cómo era su esposo en esas situaciones y la mejor opción era no quejarse.

Con el correr de los primeros cinco días, Bella fue pasando desde la tristeza absoluta por su pérdida hasta darle batalla e irla superando de a poco. Varias veces quiso ir a la mansión para ayudar al personal con respecto a las cosas de Charlie pero tenía miedo de recordarlo en cada rincón y sabría que lloraría hasta la inconsciencia. Así que esperó hasta sentirse segura de sí misma, y al sexto día salió mucho antes del hospital para ir a hacia allá.

Cuando llegó, el silencio era impresionante en el lugar y luego de buscar a algún mayordomo o a la ama de llaves en vano, se encaminó hacía el estudio de su padre. Caminó con pasos silencioso como estaba acostumbrada y abrió la puerta de madera de la habitación. Dentro, encontró a Edward sentado en la silla de su padre, serio y a una hermosa rubia al otro lado del escritorio quién al verla, dejó de hablar.

—¿Bella? — preguntó su esposo desde su posición.

—Oh, yo… — no supo qué decir.

¿Quiera era esa mujer? ¿Y por qué estaba aquí? Se preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

—Que descortés de tu parte el no presentarme, Edward – se quejó la mujer con fingida molestia y se acercó a Bella con la mano extendida —. Tanya Denali, la última del clan el cual tú y tu padre eliminaron. Un gusto.

Pero Bella no le estrechó la mano.

—¿Denali? — arqueando una ceja, volteó a ver a Edward pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a la joven frente a ella —. Pensé que había matado a cada uno de ustedes hace años.

—Lamento romperte la ilusión — rió Tanya.

Bella iba a contestarle pero Edward se levantó de su lugar y tomándola de los hombros para acercarla a su cuerpo, miró a la joven Denali, serio.

—Si ya has terminado, lárgate, Tanya — le espetó molesto.

La aludida, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú no me das órdenes — se quejó, pero salió del estudio haciendo sonar sus pasos con fuerza.

Edward suspiró y se dirigió a su esposa.

—Bella, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Pues pensaba que podía ser útil aquí pero llego y te veo con esa mujer — le contestó con brusquedad.

—Tanya simplemente es útil a veces…

—¡Pero es una Denali! — chilló Bella interrumpiéndolo —. Ella y toda su sucia familia mataron a tus padres y a mi madre.

La joven se separó de Edward con brusquedad. ¿Cómo es que nunca supo la existencia de esa chica? Estaba segura de haber exterminado a todo ese clan culpable de perder a gente muy querida para ella. Y ahora que su amado esposo tuviera contacto con el último de _ellos_, y que nunca le había contado, no le gustó. Se sintió traicionada en ese aspecto.

—Lo sé — afirmó Edward, ahora absolutamente serio —, pero tiene contacto con los Volturi.

—¿Ella…? — trató de preguntar Bella pero no pudo terminar.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo y la abrazó. Fuerte, muy fuerte. Como si quisiera meterla dentro de su cuerpo, para tenerla solo para él. Ese tipo de acciones, dejaban a la joven castaña sin palabras, ni sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Confía en mi Bella, solo confía — le rogó Edward en su oído.

—Simplemente no la quiero cerca de ninguna persona que amo — pidió ella alejándose un poco para verlo a los ojos y un momento después, pegó sus labios a los de él en un casto beso. Dulce e inocente como el primero que compartieron juntos.

Estuvieron un momento más abrazados en silencio y diciéndose todo con las miradas, Bella caminó hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, hoy no iré a casa — soltó Edward haciendo que la mano de su esposa se detuviera sobre el picaporte —. Debo ir urgente a Italia.

Bella quiso llorar. ¿Ahora? Respiró profundo y sin voltearse, le preguntó:

—¿Me llamarás?

—Todos los días — contestó Edward.

—De acuerdo – asintió ella.

—No olvides que te amo, Bella — susurró él —. Eres mi vida entera.

Por un momento ella quiso patearlo. Estaba siendo sincero y lo hacía para dejarle en claro que no debía nada en que preocuparse. Amaba tanto a Edward, amaba que se preocupase por ella de esa forma.

—También te amo — le contestó Bella y mirándolo sobre el hombro, le lanzó un beso al aire —. Cuídate.

—Y tu, mi pequeña mafiosa.

Bella sonrió al notar que ninguno de ellos estaba tenso y que el ambiente en el lugar era relajado. Giró el picaporte y salió cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba al living que conectaba con el vestíbulo donde se encontró a la ama de llaves, quien gentilmente le deseo una buena noche. Pero afuera, estaba Tanya que se giró a ver quién era.

—Oh, eres tu — bufó de mala gana la joven rubia mientras miraba impaciente hacia delante.

Sin embargo, Bella la ignoró y se encaminó hacia su auto. Estaba por subir cuando una mano femenina la detuvo.

—¿Te vas ya a casita? – se burló Tanya.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? — le espetó Bella quitándose con asco la mano de su brazo.

—Muchos, pero hay uno en particular ahora y creo que debes escucharme.

—Nunca escucharía lo que venga de la boca de un Denali.

Tanya rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Me da igual. Simplemente ten cuidado con tu maridito, que tal vez tú seas la próxima en su lista — dijo la joven Denali dejando a Bella en shock —. ¿Que no lo sabías? — rió.

—¿Saber qué? — farfulló tratando de procesar la oración que ella le dijo hace un momento.

—Tu lindo maridito es un bastardo sin alma — escupió Tanya —. Él mató a tu padre.

La castaña casi ríe ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso era absolutamente ilógico. ¿Edward había matado a Charlie? ¡Pero si era imposible! Edward consideraba a Charlie como un segundo padre. Alguien en quien confiar. Él mismo se lo había dicho, daría la vida por su padre.

—Si vas mentir, miente bien — le advirtió Bella, sin creerle.

—No me creas. Pero varias personas saben del rumor de que Edward ha estado en contacto con los Volturi — agregó Tanya muy segura —. No digas luego que no te lo advertí.

Dicho eso, la joven caminó hacia un coche deportivo verde que acababa de llegar y luego del chillido de las ruedas traseras del auto, salió disparando.

Bella, sin dejar que lo que dijo Tanya le afectará, subió al automóvil y se dirigió hacia el pent-house para cenar algo sano por el bebé y antes de meterse a la cama, tomó una ducha relajante. Lo último que supo de esa noche es que estaba abrazada a la almohada de Edward e imaginando al bebé de ambos corretear por la casa.

Por los próximos tres días la rutina de Bella fue la misma. Se despertaba por las llamadas de Edward deseándole los buenos días y desayunaba un vaso de leche acompañado con un bol frutas y muffins, los cuales eran su antojo a todo momento. Luego pasaba todo el día y parte de la tarde en el hospital con Rosalie y cerca de las cinco de la tarde se iba para echar un vistazo a las tiendas de bebés en los shoppings. Para las ocho y media, ya estaba en el pent-house reparando su cena, llamada de su esposo y baño relajante. Lo complicado de esos días eran las noches. Bella sufría pesadillas en las cuales mostraba cómo Edward mataba a Charlie en diferentes escenarios.

Al cuarto día, Rose la reprendió al ver las ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos.

—Piensa en el bebé, debes descansar — siguió diciendo Rosalie.

—Son solo pesadillas que me despiertan varias veces, pero ya se irán — la tranquilizó Bella.

Pero ella sabía que los sueños eran el hecho de que inconscientemente tenía miedo de que lo que le había dicho Tanya fuese verdad y lo peor de todo es que dudase de Edward. No había justificativo a ello, no podía dudar del hombre a amaba. Sin embargo estaba tan confundida, ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Cómo era posible que Charlie hubiera muerto así?

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada? — le preguntó Rosalie luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Su cuñada la miró. ¿Debería decirle? No quería preocupar en vano a Rose, ella debía concentrarse en la próxima quimio que sería el lunes de la semana próxima.

—Yo… — Bella suspiró y miró a Rosalie con pena —. Hace unos días fui a casa de Charlie y vi a Edward es el estudio con Tanya. Y luego ella, cuando…

—¿Tanya? — la interrumpió Rose —. ¿Qué Tanya?

—Mmm, Tanya Denali…

Rosalie la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Denali? Pero pensé que todos estaban muertos.

—Yo también — coincidió Bella —, pero Edward sabía de la existencia de ella y no me lo dijo. La cuestión es que cuando me estaba yendo, ella estaba afuera y me dijo que…

—¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó su cuñada con miedo.

—Que Edward mató a Charlie.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por unos minutos, concentradas en sus propios pensamientos. Bella miraba a Rosalie, la estudiaba con la mirada. Quería saber su opinión pero estaba extrañamente callada, lo cual la inquietó.

—Bella — Rose la miró, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación —, debes confiar en Edward — dijo con voz débil —. Si tú no lo haces, sería como la muerte para él. Te ama y nunca te haría daño intencionalmente. Eres su corazón, su alma.

—Lo sé — afirmó la castaña.

—Tal vez… — musitó Rosalie — tal vez no te das un idea de cuánto. Tú eres la única capaz de mantener a raya los demonios de Edward. Solo tú, nadie más puede.

Bella se limitó a mirarla.

—Nunca lo dejes — le pidió su cuñada.

—No lo haré jamás — juró.

Hubieran seguido hablando si Emmett no hubiera entrado y ocuparse de Rose.

El día pasó lento sin muchas novedades salvo una llamada de Edward para saber cómo estaban y hablar con su hermana además les anunció que llegaría al día siguiente. Se lo oía feliz por el teléfono y aunque Bella le preguntó la razón, él se limitó a decir que era una sorpresa y que cuando la viera, se lo diría.

Ya a las siete de la tarde, Bella se despidió de Rosalie quién con una mirada picara igual a la de su hermano, le agradeció por hablar con Emmett haciendo que deseará que la tragara la tierra. Una vez que salió del hospital y se subió a su coche, emprendió camino. Pero por alguna razón, terminó en casa de su padre. No había tenido intención de volver pero parecía que su cuerpo la había traicionado. No pensó cuando bajo del auto ni cuando se adentró en la mansión y terminar en el estudio de su padre.

Suspiró.

El estar allí la hacía sentir cerca de Charlie. Era la última vez que había estado con vida, en esa habitación. Quiso llorar de nuevo pero debía ser fuerte. Su padre le había enseñado a sobreponerse ante las adversidades y nunca le falló, así que tampoco lo haría ahora.

Se pasó unos largos minutos observando el lugar, recordando fragmentos, un poco difusos, de las veces que estuvo allí cuando era niña hasta hacia poco antes de su luna de miel. Caminó por el lugar con una sonrisa melancólica hasta pararse frente a los estantes llenos de libros, cuyos títulos despertaron la curiosidad de Charlie cuando vio a cada uno. Alzó sus ojos repasando cada uno de ellos hasta que uno le llamó la atención. El libro de cocina de Renée estaba en el estante más alto con otros. Bella se puso de puntitas de pies y estiró todo lo que pudo su brazo para alcanzarlo sin éxito. Buscó la pequeña escalera que solía haber allí hasta que dio con ella a un costado de la habitación. Lo tomó y colocándolo en posición, se subió y tomó entre sus manos el libro.

Entonces se escuchó un chirrido.

Asustada, Bella se dio vuelta para ver cómo parte de la pared donde descansaba un retrató de su tátara abuelo, sobresalir del nivel que tenían las demás paredes y corriéndose para un costado de forma silenciosa, dejó a la vista una pequeña habitación secreta de la cual ella no sabía su existencia. Curiosa, se acercó y al poner un pie dentro, una luz se prendió iluminando el interior. Todo lo que veía era una pequeña sala de vigilancia con monitores, los cuales no eran muchos. Reconoció los lugares que enfocaba. La habitación de sus padres, la suya que usaba antes, dos habitaciones de invitados que ocuparon por un tiempo Rosalie y Edward, el living y el estudio de su padre. Observando los artefactos tecnológicos, se dio cuenta que era casi igual a los de la otra sala de vigilancia.

¿Edward sabría de ese lugar?

Con rapidez, buscó entre las grabaciones el día de la muerte de su padre y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que tenía frente a ella, la única grabación de lo que había acontecido ese día.

¡Por fin sabría lo que había ocurrido!

Sin perder más tiempo, Bella comenzó a ver lo que las cámaras de seguridad habían captado ese día. Ante sus ojos vio como Charlie pasaba sus últimas horas en esa habitación. Nada extraño ocurrió al parecer durante la mayor parte del tiempo porque vio a su padre realizar las actividades que realizaba normalmente. Vio a su padre ver varios papeles, hacer llamadas entre ellas cuando la había llamado a ella, salir del estudio a la hora del almuerzo y de vez en cuando, tal vez, para ir al baño. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, vio a Edward entrar en escena.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué él estaba allí? No le había dicho que lo había visto ese día.

—"_Edward, que sorpresa verte aquí" _— escuchó a su padre decir —. _"Pensé que nos íbamos a reunir dentro unas horas"._

—"_Bueno, hubo un cambio de planes_" — contestó con voz ronca y seria.

—"_¿Qué pasó?_"

Ella también quería saber pero Edward no contestó. Simplemente se llevó la mano atrás y un momento después, estaba apuntando a Charlie con una pistola. Bella quedó hecha piedra al ver la escena, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Se negaba a creerlo pero la prueba estaba ahí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

—"_Así que me vas a matar ahora Edward…_" — dijo Charlie sin inmutarse.

—"_Creo que es un poco obvio, ¿no lo crees?_" — le preguntó él de forma irónica.

Charlie se mantuvo callado por un segundo, mirando a Edward.

—"_Cuando Carlisle me habló de _ello_, nunca lo creí realmente_" — musitó su padre haciendo que Edward bajara el arma levemente.

¿«Ello»? ¿Qué era «ello»? ¿A qué se refería?

—"_Mi padre no hizo lo suficiente para cambiar mi destino_" — rió su esposo.

—"_Creí que después de todo, no pasaría esto. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos; y yo, extrañamente, estoy preparado. Creo que de alguna forma lo supe en mi interior._"

—"_Toda la organización será mía_" — declaró Edward, triunfante mientras se acercaba al lado de Charlie —. "_Iré mucho más de lo lejos de lo que tú y mi padre se atrevieron._"

—"_Solo cuida a Bella y a Rose. No permitas que _eso_ te gane…_"

—"_Es parte de mí Charlie, y se siente tan bien_" — dijo Edward y le apuntó nuevamente —. "_Saluda a mis padres y tu esposa de mi parte._"

Y Bella escuchó el disparo. Un segundo después, su padre estaba muerto en su sillón. Presenció cómo su esposo, aquella persona que amaba con todo el corazón, dejaba el arma sobre el escritorio y se iba, dejando al hombre que lo cuidó luego de la muerte de su padre, allí.

Ahora las lágrimas eran muchos más abundantes y gemidos de dolor salían de su boca, al saber la cruel verdad. Sus piernas temblaban y terminó en el piso frío. Bella lloró desconsoladamente por varios minutos. El sufrimiento de su alma y su corazón era inmenso. No recordaba haber sentido algo así, era peor que el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Era la traición más grande que pudo experimentar en su vida y aún no lograba asimilarlo por completo.

Edward la traicionó. Había matado a Charlie. ¿Cómo pudo?

Millones de preguntas asaltaban la cabeza de Bella pero casi todas no tenían respuesta. No podía pensar con claridad tampoco, el dolor que aquejaba se pecho era insoportable.

Salió de allí como pudo y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas mientras manejaba hacia el pent-house para tirarse sobre el sofá del living y seguir llorando, para liberarse de su sufrimiento. Y así fue. Llegó a su hogar y lo primero que hizo fue, para no ser molestada, dejar sin volumen el teléfono fijo y apagó su celular. Luego lloró y lloró durante horas en el sofá, y se durmió en algún momento mientras lloraba todavía.

Cuando despertó, demasiado temprano, sintió todo el cuerpo adolorido y cansado y la garganta adolorida de sus gemidos de dolor de la noche anterior cuando lloró. Ya no había lágrimas, solo dolor. Puro y tortuoso dolor.

Aún no sabía qué hacer. Seguía amando a Edward pero había matado a su padre y no podía pasarlo por alto. No lo soportaría por mucho tiempo y algún día se lo escupiría en la cara. ¿Qué hacer en ese tipo de situación? ¿Cuál era la mejor solución? Moriría de angustia sin su amado esposo, lo sabía. Ella le pertenecía a él.

Sintió desesperación, raba y angustia. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo aquello? ¿Qué ya no había sido suficiente con perder a su madre y tener a su mejor amiga enferma de algo mortal? ¿Por qué Edward era el asesino de Charlie? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Si Edward siempre fue fiel a su padre…

Se llevó las manos a su cabello y tiró de él. Entonces el timbre sonó.

Bella bufó y con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó del sofá para ir a atender el portero eléctrico. Era el guardia de seguridad del edificio diciéndole que un hombre mayor que decía ser el abogado de su padre, el Sr. Jenks. Contestó que bajaría enseguida y luego de echarse una mirada rápido en el espejo del baño, tratando de arreglar el desastre que era, bajó por el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Cuando salió al lobby, vio al guardia y a su lado, un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, calvo, pálido como un enfermo y tembloroso. Sí, ese era el Sr. Jenks.

—Señora Cullen — la saludó cordialmente con un apretón de mano.

—Sr. Jenks, un placer verlo por aquí — le respondió Bella y le hizo una seña al portero para que los dejará solos —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Su padre, me dijo que le entregará esto — habló atropelladamente el hombre mientras sacaba del interior de su saco un sobre color madera tamaño carta y se lo entregaba.

—¿Mi padre?

Jenks asintió con la cabeza.

—Al parecer sabía lo que le esperaba y me entregó unos días antes de su muerte el sobre con órdenes de que llegará directo a sus manos — le informó el abogado.

Ella recordó que Charlie había dicho, cuando vio la grabación de su asesinato, que sabía en cierta forma que moriría en manos de Edward.

—Y que le informará acerca del testamento… — trató de agregar Jenks pero Bella lo detuvo.

—¿Podemos hablarlo otro día? — propuso.

—Claro, llámeme a mi oficina para cuando quiera concertar una cita.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias —– agradeció la joven.

El abogado se despidió y Bella corrió al ascensor. Mientras subía, abrió el sobre donde solo encontró un CD y una nota escrita con la letra de su padre que solo decía: «_Míralo. Papá._». Bella acarició el papel con cariño y una vez que llegó a su pisó, corrió hacia el living. Prendió el televisor y el reproductor de DVD, y luego de programarlo, colocó el disco sobre en el aparato y tomando el mando a distancia, apretó play.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen del estudio de la casa de su padre y un segundo después, Charlie. Pero en esa ocasión, vivo.

—"_Bella_" — dijo su voz paternal y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sonido —, "_si estás viendo esto es porque estoy muerto. Es posible que tengas muchas preguntas sobre quién fue y por qué. O tal vez sepas quién fue pero no sabes el por qué lo hizo y qué llevó a esa persona a hacerlo_."

—Oh, Charlie…

—"_Solo quiero que sepas algo que nunca te dije porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y porque no sabía que tan doloroso sería para ti. Cuando yo y Carlisle nos unimos, sabíamos que las cosas cambiarían. La organización que era resultado de ambos clanes, sería poderosa pero también se ganaría muchos enemigos. Teníamos en conocimiento eso pero no dimos marcha para atrás. Y funcionábamos muy bien. Ambas familias. Todo era perfecto. Entonces Carlisle me contó algo. Tenía miedo por Edward. Algunas acciones que tenía no le gustaban. Le hacían acordar a una leyenda que le había contado su padre. Al parecer, según Carlisle, los Cullen era los descendientes de la extinta familia Masen, una de las familias más antiguas de Italia. Cada varias generaciones de los Masen, había un hombre caracterizado con la avaricia, la traición y el deseo de poder. Igual a un Judas. También me contó que hubo casos en los cuales esos Judas traicionaban a sus familias y no discriminaban si era un familiar al cual matar. Por eso se ganaron muchos enemigos los cuales se unieron para matarlos a todos_"

Bella se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

—"_El hecho es que los Cullen al ser sus descendientes, heredaron eso. Al Judas, como Carlisle lo llamaba. Él sabía de la experiencia de su abuela, cuyo padre fue uno de ellos. El hombre trató de no sucumbir a esos impulsos y lo logró durante un tiempo hasta que su resistencia estuvo débil y no soportó el deseo de matara a su hermano para no dividir el poder de mando en dos_" — Charlie hizo una pausa —. "_Carlisle, me dijo que había notado algunas actitudes en Edward que le recordaban a la leyenda del Judas y temió por lo que podría llegar a pasar en un futuro. No deseaba que nadie fuera víctima de lo que posiblemente su hijo podría ser. A medida que pasaban los meses, lo vigilamos. Todo era inocente pero con los años empeoraba un poquito más. Y encontramos algo curioso, al mismo tiempo. Tu Bells._"

Al escuchar a su padre decir eso, frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó qué tenía que ver ella.

—"_Tu y Edward fueron muy unidos en la infancia, y algo en ti, mantenía a raya esos impulsos. Carlisle estaba fascinado por el simple poder que ejercías en su hijo, en cambio yo estaba asustado. Si lo que mi amigo decía era verdad, mi pequeña estaba en peligro. Entonces, vimos que tú también buscabas a Edward de la misma forma que él a ti y no pude hacer nada. Querías a ese niño más que a nada y cuando no venía a casa te ponías a llorar. Cuando no estaban juntos, querías encontrarlo mientras él seguía sus impulsos, sus deseos; y cuando estaba juntos eras feliz mi pequeña y él dejaba de ser ese individuo. Fue ahí, que llegamos a la conclusión de que eras la cura para Edward y que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos._"

Ella no podía creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando. Sonaba ilógico pero sabía que su padre nunca le mentiría. Bella pensó un momento y se preguntó si el hecho de su esposo matará a Charlie era el resultado de hacer caso a los impulsos de esa parte de Edward, el Judas.

—"_Pero entonces sucedió lo del atentado y Edward volvió a Italia por un tiempo. Temí porque, en esos años, la pequeña bondad que aún quedaba en su interior se extinguiera. Así que para mantenerlo controlado como podía, le impuse que realizará su entrenamiento allí en lo que durase su estadía. Cuando volvió, estaba cambiado. Notaba la presencia poderosa que tenía, como si un aura escalofriante lo rodeaba. Creí que no había logrado controlarlo y de nuevo apareciste Bells, y Edward se convertía en otra persona_" — Charlie sonrió —. "_Y ahora estás casada con él, Bella. Tú eres la única que puede proteger la bondad que hay dentro de él y sacarla a flote. La persona que él necesita para hacer un camino diferente al que tenía destinado. Y si se rinde ante un impulso, solo tú puedes ayudarlo a recuperar fuerte para que la próxima vez no caiga. Tu eres la heroína, su ángel guardián._"

Bella lloriqueó ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo ella podía hacer algo así? No tenía fuerzas, además de embarazada. ¿Cómo haría para ser el pilar espiritual de la familia? ¿Cómo cuidaría a su hijo o hija y salvaría a Edward de sí mismo? Luego estaba Rose… Tantas personas que dependían de ella, no tenía lo necesario para hacerlo. Estaba destruida espiritualmente.

—"_Sé que puedo estar pidiéndote mucho pero no lo haría si supiera que no eres capaz_" ù la mirada de Charlie era dulce y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, marcaba sus leves arrugas —. "_Bella, tienes una fuerza interior que muchos envidiarían. Logras sobreponerte a las adversidades, a todas. Y no importa cuántas veces la vida te de una cachetada, siempre sales triunfante. Esa eres tu, Bells, mi pequeña guerrera. Una mujer que a pesar de personificar la delicadeza femenina, eres resistente y nada te detiene. Eres de corazón puro y fuerte. Solo mi Bells, puede hacerlo._"

_¿Así es cómo me ves papá?_, se preguntó. Veía la sinceridad en los ojos chocolates de su padre y podía sentir la seguridad con la que pronunciaba cada palabra. Y eso le infundió valor, la confianza en ella misma para creer que era capaz de todo.

Un ruido proveniente tras su espalda le llamó la atención. Volteó asustada y dejó de respirara por unos segundos.

Él estaba allí. Frente a ella. Con todo su pelo revuelta, más que lo acostumbrado y la cortaba suelta. Su rostro parecía cansado y preocupado. Y por último, sus ojos verdes similares al color del pasto en primavera mostraban el torbellino de sentimientos que Bella no lograba distinguir. Se sostuvieron la mirada un largo tiempo mientras se formaba una burbuja alrededor de ellos. Solo se rompió cuando se escuchó lo último que decía Charlie en la grabación:

—"…_Y recuerda Bella, tu eres la única de salvar a Edward._"

El entrecejo de Edward se frunció y caminó rápido hacia el reproductor de DVD y sacó el disco.

—¿Qué es esto, Bella? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — la interrogó —. ¿Y por qué no atendías mis llamadas?

Ella se levantó del sofá y con las fuerzas renovadas, recordando las palabras de su padre.

—Me lo dejó papá para que entendiera todo lo que no me fue dicho. ¡Lo que tú me tenías que decir! ¡_Lo que hiciste_! — le contestó y agregó —: Y no atendí tus llamadas porque desconecté los teléfonos para no ser molestada.

Él la observó unos segundos. El músculo de su cachete se contraía esporádicamente. Y lo supo. Edward sabía lo que ella sabía y que no debía saber, que él era el asesino de Charlie.

—¡¿Y qué querías saber? — le gritó furioso —. ¿La clase de monstruo que puedo llegar a ser? ¿Qué te contará sobre el Judas que hay dentro de mí, susurrando cuando menos lo espero, alentándome a conseguir lo que deseo? ¿Qué te contará como había ganado la batalla el demonio que llevo dentro, varias veces cuando me fui a Italia la primera vez? ¿Querías que te contara acerca de cómo en un momento de debilidad, perdí el control y vi que maté a Charlie? ¿Saber que en el momento en que maté a tu padre, por unos enfermizos segundos lo disfruté? ¿Eso?

—Sí, podría haber hecho algo. Podría haber estado a tu lado, protegiéndote de ti mismo. ¡Pero siempre me encierras en una maldita burbuja de cristal cuando las cosas empeoran! — le contestó Bella alzando la voz.

—Esto, el Judas, esos impulsos son parte de mí. Lo llevo en mi sangre, en mi ADN. Nunca te expondría a algo así. ¡No quería que algo te sucediera!

—Pero no puedes hacerlo de por vida.

Edward la miró serio.

—Bella, no quiero exponerte al monstruo que soy aunque por alguna extraña razón eres la única que lo ahuyenta de mí. Suficientemente te arriesgas por hacerme amarte de forma inevitable y siendo mí esposa. Una vez estuve a punto de perder, Bells, pero no permitiré que pase otra vez. Menos ahora que no eres sólo tu — le dijo y acercándose a ella, apoyó su mano en el vientre de su mujer. Su mirada era triste.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — le preguntó Bella en un susurró.

—El doctor Alister me lo comunicó por teléfono por pedido mío. Estaba realmente preocupado por ti cuando te desmayaste y… — Edward iba a continuar, pero se calló.

Bella veía con toda claridad el dolor en sus ojos, en la forma en la que estaba parado con los hombros hacia delante. Y sintió su corazón estrujarse pero se recordó a sí misma ser fuerte. Ella era la única que podía salvarlo del traidor, del Judas que llevaba dentro. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con los pulgares acarició sus pálidos pómulos. Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Edward, lo superaremos juntos. Sé que podemos. Solo no te encierres, no me ocultes nada — le pidió desde el fondo de su corazón y diciendo solo la verdad continuó —: Te amo y te acepto cómo eres. Tú eres mi Edward, el hombre que amo y nada va cambiar mi amor por ti. Nada ni nadie. Lo venceremos unidos.

Él simplemente asintió y rodeándola con los brazos, la besó con todo su amor y todo su dolor. Ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, descargando todos aquellos sentimientos. Era su forma de decirse que estaban para el otro, que nada cambiaría ese hecho. Edward se llevó consigo a Bella al piso sin romper el beso. Y quedaron en esa posición por mucho tiempo, abrazados, uno sobre el otro y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

—Por un segundo, pensé que me dejarías Bella y yo, no podría soportarlo — le susurró él —. Y habría hecho cualquier cosa porque no fuera así.

—Eso nunca hubiera pasado — le tranquilizó —. Nunca pensé en dejarte, amor.

Pero lo que Bella no sabía, es que hasta al Judas tenía loco de amor. Y que en aquellos minutos cruciales en los que ella no le atendía sus llamadas, Edward y sus impulsos fueron uno, en el cual harían cualquier cosa por no perderla. La prueba de eso estaba en su espalda, enganchada con su cinturón y con la bala lista en recamara.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_(1) _La ley del Talión. Por si no lo recuerdan, "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

_(2) _Tórtola, es una de las islas que componen las Islas Virgenes británicas. Las Islas Virgenes, conocidas generalmente así, estan divididas en dos: las Islas Virgenes estadounidenses y, las ya nombradas en esta ocasión, las Islas Virgenes británicas.

_(3_) Desert Eagle es una pistola semi-automática, de color dorada.

**Okay... ¿qué les pareció?**

**Fue difícil escribir y terminar esta historia. Había que armar toda una linea temporal que me volvió loca y lo de la leyenda... ¡uff, si supieran! Además de que, a pesar, la historia era para un OS, la trama daba para más... por eso el largo. Pero estoy feliz con el resultado. ¡Mi primer OS mafioso!**

**Espero que a todas, en especial a Partisan11, les guste.**

**Y como siempre, canciones, imagenes e info de esta historia en mi perfil.**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
